vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mishtal
Who is Mishtal? From appearance, she looks human but claimed that she is a Selkie (seal folk from Scottish mythology) on May 1st. She is happily married to NgnTimmeh and enjoys her work. Mishtal was one of the long-term faithful employees of The Great Pug working multiple positions as both bartender and waitress. Lore Biography/History Before meeting Roflgator and Chipz Mishtal used to work in the Void Club as a dancer. She hated it because she had to wear skimpy outfits to attract customers. She met Rob and Ikumi at the Void Club on February 16th during their Public World hopping. Initially, Rob thought that she was a trap. She accepted the job offer at the Great Pug, there she met Chipz and they danced together forming a pact as his Conscience. Life and work at The Great Pug Before she start working in The Great Pug, she was hired by Rob to work as a babysitter/nanny for small Jor Rilla and Miggy at one of Rob's vacation houses. She was also an Accountant, who handled Rob's taxes and debts to the bank. When not working she was sometimes found whispering into Chipz's ear, acting as his 'conscience', trying to convince him to stay wholesome and take better care of himself. In situations where Chipz was shamelessly flirting with multiple women at once or going without proper sleep for days, Mishtal would be there, trying to convince him to better his ways. Although always promoting a wholesome side she is known to have appeared at work dressed up in both a bunny and a nurse outfit. She enjoys dressing up and has many outfits. She often talks tough, is sometimes quick to lash out with low swinging jabs but letting her actions do the talking, she is both caring and kind. ]] As the Conscience of Chipz She diffused a fight between Chipz and Tully when Rob's Posse and Chipz's 'friends' were hanging out at the Snow Cabin on February 24th. Chipz almost shot Tully but thanks to her, she prevented loss of life. She also caught Chipz and Tully trying to eavesdrop on Rob's conversation with his Posse. Rob invited everyone to his home world, the Club Rogue on February 26th. Mishtal was wearing her Nurse outfit, having fun and dancing with everyone. Chipz saw her in the cage and asked what she's doing. She yelled at him and told him that she can do whatever she want. On the same day, Chipz and Tully had a gun draw regarding about Chipz stealing all the women. She managed to calm him down but in return Chipz wanted a kiss from the conscience, which makes her feel uncomfortable and ran away whenever he tried to make advances towards her. On March 7th, Chipz continued partying with his group of 'friends' after several days without proper sleep. Mishtal followed him and came up to him and yelled at him to go to sleep. She gave him a 5 minute deadline to wrap everything up and shooed his 'friends' away from him Whenever Chipz were on personal one-on-one dates with any of the girls, stayed out of it and gave him space instead of telling him what to do. Shaky relations with Rob and his 'posse' Her friendship with Chipz cast a dark shadow during the 'Harem Wars' and it got her in trouble with Roflgator. For a couple of days due to the rivalry between Rob and Chipz, she was cast out of the Rob's Posse. While cast out, she dressed in her FBI agent outfit and checks on everyone to make sure they're alright. Rob eventually realized that The Great Pug became a mess without the dedicated Mishtal to care for it and accepted her back. On April 18th, she received a clue of the missing Space Whale and she give to Rob so they could find him. She is sometimes seen hanging out with Space Whale, but it's a mystery what they usually talk about. She was nominated and won as the Employee of the Month award for May. Mishtal got upset when Rob did not choose her to be the manager for The Great Pug while he went away for a week. Instead, he chose 'Spiderman' Porthunax and Chipz. She started thrashing the place and throwing the pillows to unleash her frustration because she never gets promoted. Rob saw a portrait of Mishtal during "The Hunt for Mr. Whiskers" and claims that she is a traitor who works for Mr. Whiskers. says goodbye...]] Death She was murdered while attending an improv performance titled 'Ripz' during the Mafia Wars. Her murderer Don Vinchenzo shot her openly in cold blood on May 23rd as a result of the conflict with the Calzone family. Since her murder, her ghost was allegedly haunting both Rob and Chipz; Rob, in particular, was regularly tormented by Mishtal's supposed apparition that only he seems to notice, leaving others dumbfounded. These alleged strange sightings of the ghost of Mishtal in a black veil outfit have also been reportedly seen to be haunting Chipz and his club. Rob confessed to everyone who is present on Jor Rilla and Spacebabe's wedding that he was behind the killing of Mishtal. Retrieval from Hell On Aug 15th Roflgator used his portal magic from Arcadums chains to visit hell and brought back Mishtal. When he found her she was in a demonic form acting strangely. When brought back the The Golden Gator she said she required new bodies to possess in order to become somewhat normal again. Being a demon she was chased after by the Doom Guy, an apparent demon hunter responsible for several murders at The Golden Gator. Alternate roleplaying characters ]] Since her death she has played as different characters in RP. *GG - An android robot working as a greeter at Club Rogue and the Lair of Roflgator. *Jamie - A human bartender and waitress that occasional works at the Golden Gator under Roflgator. Trivia *Chipz's Twitch chat can't always spell her name right or sometimes they create puns through her name. *Despite being a desktop player, she has several custom animations, I.e for idle stance, walking, running and dances which makes her unique. Often mistaken to have arms or full body tracking. *She likes to troll around with Chipz by using his OG avatar and play his music to create PTSD moments. *Out of character she quitting RP due to IRL work and time-zones not matching and doesn't want to conflict the RP storyline. * She has her own FBI agent Mishtal emoticon and also the voice for subscription sound in StealthRG's (Chipz) Twitch chat. * She keeps saying to everyone that she's married/engaged IRL to NgnTimmeh but some think that she is joking. * She makes her own avatars with the help of her husband NgnTimmeh * People have discussed how to revive her character in fan fiction but she has stated that she want to play a new character when she comes back. She was eventually brought back as a demon by Roflgator on Aug 15th. Links *Twitter: https://twitter.com/feralilith Video clips *Soundcloud Music - Mishtal's goodbye song *Twitch Video Clip - How Mishtal and Chipz first met *Twitch Video Clip - Rob called Mishtal a trap (First Meeting) Gallery Gallery images Mishtal4.jpg|OG Mishtal Mishtal5.jpg|OG Mishtal in Nurse Outfit Mishtal in other outfit.png|OG Mishtal in her wholesome outfit UntitledxD.png|OG Mishtal in her Oriental dress, telling Chipz to go to f*cking sleep. Untitled.png|Mishtal as a White Seal OGMishtalLoli.png|OG Mishtal Loli Mishloli.png|Mishtal Loli Mishtal.png|Mishtal and Chipz's first meeting and dance DXklwl1U8AEON1h.jpg|Mishtal's first bunny outfit (taken from her Twitter) mishball.png|Mishtal as Bunny Maid. Shrimp called her "Mishball" in this model as her hairstyle reminded him of a meatball Mishtal6.jpg|FBI Mishtal MishtalOriental.png|Mishtal in Oriental Dress Db1dUgiUQAAKKrD.jpg|Mishtal's outfit during Zurui and Lumi's wedding (taken from her Twitter) Mishtal as Bunny Girl .png|Mishtal as Bunny Girl Mishtal2.jpg|Mishtal's funeral StealthRG July 27th 8 Mishtal.jpg|One of Mishtals outfits StealthRG Aug 4th 6 Mishtal.jpg|Another of Mishtals outfits Mishtal bunny girl.png|Bunny Girl Mishtal Rofl Sept 24th 1 Mishtal.jpg|Mishtal "I sense scripted RP" shirt Fan-art of Mishtal Agent_mishtal.png|FBI Mishtal by Seven8 Mishtalfanart.jpg|Mishtal plotting by ory88 Mishtal_death.jpg|Goodbye Mishtal by Sorry Mishtal_last_words.jpg|Mishtal's goodbye by alodia whispers_of_world_domination.png|Whispers of World Domination by Majin Bogx Mishtal_dab.png|Mishtal Dab by Aran Chezhire dotpict_20180710_213824.png|Pixel Mishtal by herself Mishtal_CountryRoads.png|Mishtal's Country Roads by SlimyTart Chipz_x_Mishtal.jpg|Chipz and Mishtal by Kaahgome Revived Demon Mishtal Rofl Aug 15th 24 'rescuing' Mishtal from Hell.jpg|Roflgator retrieving Mishtal from hell on Aug 15th. Rofl Aug 15th 29 Revived Mishtal back in the Great Pug.jpg|Demon Mishtal is back in The Great Pug, in a way. Rofl 21st 6 Mishtal brought back from the dead as a demon.jpg|Demonic Mishtal is not like her former self... Rofl Aug 22nd 44 Doom guy (Foreigner) chasing demon Mishtal.jpg|Doom Guy chasing after demon Mishtal Rofl Aug 22nd 43 Doom guy (Foreigner) chasing demon Mishtal.jpg|Doom Guy chasing demon Mishtal Roflgator Sept 17th 28 Mishtal.jpg|Following her revival and possessing a new body Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans